When Fame and Fortune Unite
by VirginAuthor
Summary: Lily and Scorpius are finally a couple but when Scorpius proposes how will Draco react? Join the two as they struggle through wedding plans, marriage, family and children. Sequel to When Fame and Fortune Collide Rated T to be safe
1. The Beginning

Well, I thought I would be taking a longer break from these two since I started to run out of ideas, but I would then feel bad that so many really enjoy it and want to see the rest of the story

Well, I thought I would be taking a longer break from these two since I started to run out of ideas, but I would then feel bad that so many really enjoy it and want to see the rest of the story. So this is the sequel to When Fame and Fortune Collide. Enjoy, and I am open to ideas for after the wedding. I have the proposal and some of the wedding planning and wedding planned out (including breaking it to dear Daddy Draco heehee) Ok, on with the show…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Scorpius were your typical young couple. They loved to go out together and spend time talking over dinner. They would go for long romantic walks or spend evenings with friends and family. They snuggled on the couch and laughed at inside jokes. No one would have believed that they had not been together forever. In fact the two had only been dating for a little more than two years now. They had been best friends for years and finally they had figured out that the only person they wanted to be with was right in front of their eyes.

They still lived in separate apartments but they spent most of their waking days together, well when they did not have to work. Lily was now a fully fledged auror and she seemed to be busy most of the time. She was not tracking many dangerous wizards, but she and her partner, Blain, were busy enough tracking down some of the dark wizards still on the loose. They were not extremely dangerous, but it took time and energy. It also took Lily away for days at a time sometimes. She and Blain would have to camp out in deserted forests or blend into the muggle world as they tracked loose dark wizards.

Lily was one of the best auror of her generation even with her young age. She excelled at tracking and potions and defensive spells. When she had been training she had been the top of her class. No one had ever been able to disarm her during class. Well no one except for her father. She had even managed to beat her Uncle Ron, though that had taken some cunning tricks.

She had loved training. She had helped her father to develop some new training methods for the newest recruits. She had once read about a muggle game called capture the flag. She and her father had adapted it to create a new exercise. The new recruits had the simple goal to find the other teams flag. They could use magic to locate and hide the flag. They had to retrieve the flag and get back to their base.

Along the way they could be caught. If they were found they had to try and get away. This was a practice of their defensive spells. It essentially became a wizard duel. You had to be careful to not attract more attention or they would have to defeat an army. If they were defeated they were taken to the enemies holding area where they could be rescued or attempt escape.

If you won you had a choice. You could return the enemy to your own camp or you could take them with you as you tracked the flag. This was not an easy task because they did everything in their power to make you fail. They attempted escape so you always had to be on your toes or they would try and make noise to attract attention. As the recruits got better they played against Lily's team of full fledged aurors. Every once in awhile Harry and Ron would join the game. It was quickly becoming a favorite among the aurors.

Lily and Harry had a tendency to play similar tactics and when the two played they never lost. In fact no recruit had managed to even land a spell on Lily. She couldn't be happier. She had a job she loved, she had a man she loved, and she had her family. Everything was perfect.

Scorpius was also having the time of his life. He was fast becoming a world class seeker. He was entering her fifth year as a seeker for the Montrose Magpies. Her brother Al was one of their Chasers and he was doing just as well as Scorpius. They were both on the British National Team and they had even been on the winning team for the last Quidditch World Cup. It had been overwhelming to both of them. Lily had been hoarse for a week after that game. Scorpius and Al had been over the moon.

Their names were splashed across the papers almost everyday. And for once in Al's life it was not because of his father. Overall everyone's life was going well. James had finally figured out that he had been chasing the wrong girls for all these years. He had finally settled down last year with his assistant Kelly. Now two of the three Potters were married. Most of the Weasley cousins were now married as well. The only ones left were Hugo and Molly. The next generation was rapidly growing. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had to add onto their house to make room for the grandkids and great grandkids.

It seemed that everyone was leading extremely busy lives, but they had all made sure they made it to Sunday Dinner at the burrow at least once a month. Not everyone made it every time, but most did. It kept the family bond strong. The cousins and their significant others were very close because of these dinners. They were full of stories and laughter and general catch up.

Lily watched as Harrison and Andy led their cousins around the burrow. At six Harrison was the leader of the pack. His sister was three and was quickly learning to follow his lead. There were now a number of children for them to command, but Harrison would always hold a special place for Lily. He was the first baby she could remember holding. She was the youngest in her generation so that had really meant something to her.

Today Harrison was sporting bright red locks and his sister was a blond with blue streaks. Lily looked over at Victorie, a very pregnant Victorie. She claimed this was their last one, but you never knew. She was an excellent mom and she loved every moment.

Teddy was quickly rising through the auror ranks. He was a quiet man who commanded attention and respect. Anyone would do anything for him.

Lily glanced up to see her cousin Rose. She had been married the same summer as James. Her husband, Ricardo, was part of the exchange program at the ministry. The two and fallen in love and now resided somewhere in Spain most of the year. Rose now worked in an overseas department of the Ministry.

She was still able to make it over for dinners and it just made her so happy. Uncle Ron had not liked the idea of his little girl living so far from home, but he made that up by visiting whenever he could. He really enjoyed the sun and the house that Rose and Ricardo had so it had all worked out. Next to Rose stood Blain.

Blain had long ago been adopted by the family. Next to him stood his current girlfriend, Melinda. They had started dating the same day as Lily and Scorpius. They were a disgustingly perfect couple and Lily could not be happier for them. Blain still lived with Scorpius in the apartment below Lily. The extra room had been opened for Melinda's use. She did not stay over often, but when she did they liked her to have her own space. Not that she really stayed in there. It was more for appearances. She tended to sleep with Blain.

Lily laughed at their faces. They were just so happy. She felt her heart expand for her family. Yes, life was just about perfect.

Just then Scorpius came outside. "Who's up for a game of quidditch?" Many hands shot up and the teams rushed out. Lily grabbed her broom and headed outside. She did enjoy scrimmage matches with the Magpies. She joined them once a week for a bit of extra exercise. Lily had enjoyed it immensely and she had made some wonderful friends on the team. Over the last few years she had seen some come and go. The only person she did not miss was Phillip. He had transferred last year. Even after it had become clear that Lily and Scorpius were dating, he had still perused Lily. He had been convinced that she really wanted him despite her protests.

As Lily joined the group outside they were taking sides. James looked at her with a smile. "Ok, you are seeker on my team. No one else comes close to Scorpius and I want to win tonight."

Lily nodded. "I'll do my best."

They mounted brooms and Scorpius and Lily shot into the air. They were neck and neck. They dove and twirled in the air seeming to know what the other was doing instinctively. The wind felt absolutely lovely on her face and the freedom she felt was exhilarating.

She didn't notice the entire family now out on the lawn watching the game. Usually many of the adults would find themselves outside to watch. They would even join in every once in awhile. After what seemed forever she finally spotted the tiny snitch of gold. Within seconds she had wheeled around and was diving for the glittering ball. Scorpius was next to her. She sped on, faster and faster. She could see it, so close.

Scorpius was reaching just past her. She was determined to win. She stretched just a little bit more and she felt her fingers brush the cool metal. By now the entire group had stopped to watch. They sat on their brooms watching and those on the ground looked up. Lily felt her fingers wrap around the ball. She held it up in triumph, her face glowing.

That was when she realized something was wrong with the snitch. She could feel it crack open in her hand. She slowly opened her palm to see a hairline crack opening on the ball. She sat on her broom staring at the ball. She could see words forming along the crack. She held it close to her face to read.

"Will You Marry Me?"

Lily almost dropped the snitch. Gently Scorpius took the ball from her and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring. Even in her shock she could see it was no ordinary ring. Inside the perfectly cut diamond was a small flickering flame. The flame was a deep copper. It was the exact shade of her eyes. It was like looking at a pool of molten copper in the middle of ice.

Scorpius took her hand and led her to the ground. On the ground he got on one knee in front of her entire family. He took her hand again and took the ring in his other.

"Lily Luna Potter. I love you. I cannot imagine a day without you and I would be honored if you would be mine for life. Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily put a hand to her mouth. She stared into his ice blue eyes and she began to cry. Not sobs, but tears started to leak out. She found that her voice did not work. She tried again to speak. All that got out was a nod. With that little nod Scorpius stood up.

"Was that a yes?"

Finally her voice came to, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Scorpius gave a great whoop and swung her up into his arms. She laughed in pure joy. All around her people were cheering and crying. They were being hugged and cheered in every direction, but all she saw was Scorpius.

XXXXXX

Ok, there is the start. Sorry it was short. I am still finalizing some basic ideas. Hope you enjoy the sequel.


	2. Meeting the Parents

Ok, first I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update

Ok, first I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I would promise that it will never happen again, but I worked all weekend, so I know I would be lying. A thousand apologies, it has just been absolutely wild. Ok, despite it all I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Again, so sorry, bad author, bad author!

XXXXXXXXX

Lily looked at Scorpius and giggled. Yes, she actually giggled. "Scorpius it cannot possibly be that bad." She was pulling on his arm forcing him to move towards the door. They had spent an amazing few days together. She still could not believe that they were actually engaged. It just didn't seem possible. All of Lily's family now knew about their engagement. They only had to tell his parents and his grandparents. "Scorpius, I love my family with all my heart, but they cannot keep their mouths closed for long. Really, if we are happy, they will be happy."

Scorpius sighed, "You don't know my family."

Lily stopped tugging and rolled her eyes. "And whose fault is that? Do they even know that we are dating? It's not like we ever go over there." One look at his face revealed that her suspicions were true.

"Well, they know I am dating someone, just not who exactly." Scorpius muttered under his breath. He looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed.

Lily again rolled her eyes, "Face it Dumas, you only have your self to blame." She smiled at him and again began to tug at his arm.

"Can't we just do this later? I mean like after we are married. They really are not going to like this." Scorpius was thinking back to the first meeting on the train. His father had not stopped his friendship with the Potters, but he had also not encouraged it. He would listen to stories but only with a half an ear, and if they involved Harry giving advise, or Harry in general, he would often stop the story or leave the room. That was part of the reason that his parents had never really met Lily.

He just did not want to expose her to the family. His father would basically ignore her, but it was not his father he was worried about. His grandfather was around, a lot. It made it very difficult to ensure that Lily would really be safe. If there was bad blood between Harry and Draco, there was even more between Harry and Lucius. Lily had always understood that he was not eager to share her with his family, and it had become a running joke. Of course now he had no choice. She was right, this would only stay quiet for so long and his parents needed to meet her.

Despite this he grinned. "Sure we can't go with plan A?" Lily merely crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. He sighed in defeat. Yes she understood, but that didn't mean she didn't put her foot down when she wanted to. Really he had not thought further than the proposal. They had been dating for some time and he just could not picture his life without her. He had known that she would be fine surrounded by her family, in fact she might feel that it was the best place. There she was surrounded by the ones she loved and who loved her. He had not thought about the afters. Now they had to tell his parents and he had no idea how to make it go smoothly.

His original plan had been to tell his parents that he was engaged and to slowly reintroduce them to Lily. She had shot down the idea immediately. "Really Scor don't be ridicules. This is not a small engagement, even I know that." He could still picture her rolling her eyes. "A Potter and a Malfoy? You really think they will keep that under wraps? Just imagine how the worst possible scenario…now picture them finding out from someone other than us." Scorpius had shuddered at the thought.

"But Lily they are not going to like this."

"Scor, they will either come to accept it or they won't. Simple as that, but we have a better chance of them accepting it if we tell them so they are prepared for the incoming press." He had known this all along, but it did not make it any easier.

"What about plan B?" He was trying really hard to not have to do it.

"We are not eloping. Now come on. Really, you can be such a baby."

"I am not."

"Then get your butt in gear, we have to go." Without anything further argument or comment, Lily dragged Scorpius towards the waiting floo. This was going to be a really long day, he could feel it.

XXXXXXXXX

Their first stop was to the burrow. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had wanted to have a congratulatory breakfast with the family. It was the only thing that Scorpius was looking forward to. He had pictured the meeting with his parents many different ways. The two outcomes always came out the same though. In one, his family blew up at him and banned him from the house forever. In another, his family blew up at him, but for appearances sake they made him and Lily stay for dinner frequently. He wasn't sure which one would be worse at his point.

He tried to enjoy the food and the family and the fun, but his mind was elsewhere. He was waiting for his parents to tell him that he had chosen wrong, that he had made a huge mistake and that he had dishonored the family name. With that, he glanced over at his fiancé. It was still amazing to him that she had said yes. For the first few days he had not known if he was dreaming. It seemed that he was the happiest person alive. In fact, Blain and Al had told him that he was being disgustingly cheery and chipper in the mornings.

Nothing could get him down, well until Lily had reminded him that they had yet to tell his parents. He looked over at Lily. He smiled at her and she scooted closer. This was his friend, someone who had pulled him from his darker side. He used to scowl and never smile, he used to lose his temper over small things and worry overly much about appearances. Then this girl had entered his life. She had taught him to laugh and to just be happy being himself. He had been taught that it was ok to be friends with many people and he had learned that not everyone is as they seem.

He had been accepted into the family wholeheartedly. No one had disowned her for being his friend, no one had tried to chase him away. They had given him a chance, and even though he didn't always come through, he always tried and they took that into account. Over the years, he had grown more and more attached to the family. He felt more himself here than anywhere else. He still loved his family, but he felt he needed to be a different person when he was with them.

They were not ones to show emotion or to act irrationally. They would see this as an act of rebellion and irrational thought and they would make Lily pay. They would say things that would hurt her and that was why he didn't want to do this. He loved her and he wanted to spare her the pain his family would inflict. He heaved a sigh and stared down at this breakfast. All around him, people laughed and joked and smiled. His mind lingered on the different experience he would now be inflicting on Lily. This is a really bad idea.

After breakfast Blain and Lily was pulled aside by Uncle Ron and Teddy. It was something about work. Scorpius found himself sitting outside in the garden trying to put a smile on his face. Just a little bit longer and he had to face the music. He sighed and put his head down on his knees.

At that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. Scorpius looked up in surprise. There stood Harry. Scorpius let out a breath. He had thought it was Lily and he did not want her to see him worry as he did.

"Mind if I sit down?" Scorpius shook his head. Harry took a deep breath. "This is always one of my favorite places. You know, when they first took me in, I thought this was the best house ever built." Scorpius merely looked around. He loved the house, but not so much for the architecture but for the family. Harry seemed to read his mind. He was someone that had always been able to know what he was feeling. When Scorpius had first started to become friends with Lily, Harry had always had advice for him or just seemed to know what to say. Harry continued.

"I know what you are thinking, it's not a big or pretty house, but they people in it are amazing. They can be overwhelming too. The Weasleys do not know how to sit quietly and watch the world go by. When I was young I was supposed to be quiet and unnoticed and you just cannot do that in this family. Lily has always known that was the way you reacted in your family. You spoke up and you were loud, but she is different than my other children. Lily always craved times of quiet and solitude every day. She liked it and so she has learned that you cannot always react loudly."

Scorpius looked at Harry with a confused look. He knew this so why was Harry telling him this? Harry smiled. "She knows that her family does not always say what they mean when they get into an argument and she also knows that sometimes it is best to remain quiet. You and I know what it is like to have disapproving families. We know how to react to them in order to not cause more trouble, but I think Lily will also be able to see that they will just be caught off guard. The meeting will go fine. Your family will come around."

Scorpius gave Harry a sad smile. "I'm not worried about my parents. I'm nervous because I know they will not react well, but I am not worried about them. They will come around." Harry merely raised an eyebrow waiting for Scorpius to continue. "It's my grandfather I am worried about. What if he really hurts Lily? I know she has auror training, and that is great, but he won't physically attack her. At least I don't think he will, but he will try to verbally wear her down. I don't want to put her through that." Scorpius said this without looking at the wizard hero. He wasn't sure he wanted to see the look on Harry's face.

After long silent moments Harry spoke. "Do you love her?"

Scorpius glanced up, a confused look on his face. "Of course."

"And do you tell her you love her and what an amazing person she is?"

"Of course."

"Does her family do the same thing?"

"You know you do."

"Then nothing they say will change that. Yes, people can say cruel things, but as long as the people we love are by us, we can dismiss the others. I know that as long as I had Hermione and Ron, nothing anyone else said could really hurt me. It will be the same for Lily. You just stand by her, and they cannot hurt her. Maybe they will even begin to see what you see in her." Harry winked at Scorpius and he felt a weight lift from his chest. Again Harry had known exactly what to say.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I think she is ready for you." Scorpius looked up to see her heading his way with a huge smile on her face. He felt his heart begin to beat madly again. Harry chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

Lily glanced at Scor. "Are you ready?"

"Sure you still don't want to use plan A or plan B?" She gave him a look and he sighed, standing slowly. "Then I guess I am as ready as I will ever be." The two held hands and waved to their family. With a quick turn, the two were gone.

XXXXXXX

They apparated to just outside of Malfoy Manor. Scorpius took her hand and began to walk towards the huge house. Lily stared wide eyes at the elegant trees and exotic plants and birds. Two peacocks strutted in front of them, flashing they beautiful tails. She smiled at the birds and the house.

"This is where you grew up?"

"Yeah. Big, I know."

"I would love to bring my sketchpad out here." He watched her smile and take in her surroundings. Nothing seemed to faze her in the least. Before he knew it, they were in front of a very large door. This was it. He looked at her and said, "I love you Lily."

She laughed. "You are so melodramatic. Nothing will happen. But I love you too." He squeezed her hand and knocked on the door. It opened slowly to reveal no one at all. He looked at Lily.

"They know I am coming. The door knows my signature." They slowly stepped into the house. He walked in calling out as he went. "Mum? Dad? I'm here." The door slammed behind him and he whirled around pushing Lily behind him as he went. He stared wide eyed at the man behind him. This day was going to be bad.

There stood none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Again so sorry it took so long. It was a really long week. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. I will try to better, I promise. Hope you like.


	3. Pleasant Conversations

Ok, I am trying, really trying to update quicker. I am just running into some writers block. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I know, I am bad (or good) at the cliffhangers. (Hangs head and looks apologetic while inwardly smiling evilly) Ok, enough of me, you came to read the story.

XXXXXXXXX

Scorpius was quick to grab Lily and place her behind him, but he felt his heart sink. In all of his scenarios he had not once pictured having to tell his grandfather first. This would not go well. In the back of his mind he knew that his grandfather would not try anything to harm Lily, at least not physically. Despite his protests Scorpius knew that Lucius Malfoy was terrified of returning to Azkaban. If he harmed one hair on Lily's head that was right where Harry would take him. In fact, Scorpius and few others would probably help.

Scorpius shook the thoughts from his head when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was a reassurance that she was here and she was fine, safe behind him. He felt his stance become less stiff. His grandfather meanwhile had not moved and the smirk never once left his face. His voice was cold and low when he finally did speak.

"Ah, my dear grandson. Come to finally pay your family a visit?" Scorpius gave a curt nod to his grandfather who only gave a low chuckle. It was a sound that was very different from the laughter this morning. This laugh held no mirth and no happiness. It was something to send chills down your spine. "And you brought a little friend. Well don't just stand there like an idiot, introduce your grandfather."

The last part was a command. Scorpius again stiffened but he took Lily's hand a led her from behind his back. She stood by his side, her head held high. Her face was calm and confident. She was refusing to allow the man before her to intimidate her. Scorpius felt himself fall in love all over again. He felt a smile spread across his face. He turned to face his grandfather again.

"This is my girlfriend, Lily Potter. Lily this is my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy." He watched as Lucius made the connection to the last name. Lucius' face contorted in rage and again Scorpius moved to shove Lily behind him. Lily refused though. She stood next to him facing down an angry Lucius.

"Potter? POTTER! Just what in Merlin's name are you pulling? You are not only a friend of but dating a Potter? I knew your father was too lenient with you. You little pup, do you realize what you are doing to the Malfoy name? Have I taught you nothing? Potter is an overrated piece of filth, not fit to clean the Malfoy home and you bring his spawn here? You dare to claim you are dating this...this...harlot? All she wants is the Malfoy fortune. Your grandmother is rolling in her grave right now!"

Scorpius could feel his blood begin to boil. He was watching his grandfather slowly lose his control. Again he tried to pull Lily behind him, but she pushed in front of him. She had a smile plastered on her face, but he could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

"Pleasure to meet you too. Scorpius has told me so much about you." She stuck her hand out to the fuming wizard.

Lucius stared at her in cold contempt. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Lily maintained her smile. Never once did she back down. She dropped her hand. "No sir. I am just wanted to let you know I was happy to finally meet you. I was always taught that you do that to greet a fellow wizard to show respect." The quiet rebuke was not lost on the old wizard.

"Yes, but that would imply that I wanted you in my house or that I respected you or your family. You are not welcome here."

"I am sorry to hear that. What did I do to lose that respect sir?" Scorpius tried to pull Lily back just a bit but she was having none of it. She knew people like this only responded to power. If she bullied him, he would fight her harder, but she had to stand up strong. It was the only way to win this type over.

"You were simply born. Oh yes, I know you and your lot. Your father was an arrogant young man who stuck his nose places it should not go. No doubt you are just like him and have learned from him. No Potter shall ever have my respect."

"That is fine sir, but again I ask, what did I personally do to lose your respect? Have I done anything to you personally or is it just my father?"

"You don't have to do anything. I know your type."

"And what type is that?" Lily never once removed the smile or the pleasant tone from her voice. If you listened to the tone and not the words you would have thought she was out to tea with her grandparents. Her voice never rose and in fact was slightly calming.

"The type that thinks they are better than they are. You think you are better than my family simply because your father is the so called Chosen One. It did next to nothing and yet expects us to bow before him. I imagine that all you want from my pathetic little grandson is the chance to claim the Malfoy fortune. It would be one more thing your family could hold over people. Not only would they have fame, but they would have our fortune, our hard earned wealth. Your father took away my name but he will not take away my fortune."

"Then it is a good thing my father is not the one dating Scorpius." Scorpius stared wide eyed at his fiancé. He could not believe what he just heard coming out of her mouth. No one had ever dared to speak to his grandfather like that. Looking at his grandfather, he could see the man's mouth gaping like a fish. He obviously did not know what to say. Lily continued before he had a chance to talk.

"As to your other concerns; I don not think of myself better in all things to Scorpius. There is a reason he graduated top of his class. I think I am better at some things, but he is better at others. There is a reason he was picked up as a Seeker at such an early age. He is clearly talented and does not need the name of my father to take him anywhere. The Malfoy name was good enough for him. He makes more money than I do, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything. I pay my own bills and even treat him sometimes to dinner. While the Potter fortune is not quite as big as the Malfoy fortune, we are not hurting for money so I can assure you that my interest in your grandson is much deeper than money. I hope that helps relieve your fears."

Lily turned away from the awestruck man before her. She looked at Scorpius. She gently reached over and closed his gaping mouth. "As pleasant as it was to meet your grandfather, I would really like to meet your parents. Where are they?" Lily slid her hands through his arm and led him out of the room.

When they had reached the doorway Scorpius finally felt like he could relax. They were now out of sight of his grandfather and Scorpius turned to Lily. He saw her smile, still in place. She looked up at him. "I think that went better than expected, don't you?"

He couldn't help it. He chuckled softly. "This is the reason I love you. Honestly, I don't think I have ever seen that look on his face. No one has ever talked back to him before. It was priceless."

She winked. "See, I told you this would not be as bad as you thought."

He kissed her quickly on the lips. "I forgot that I am getting married to someone who knows no fear. You are amazing."

"Tell me something I don't know." With another chuckle Scorpius led her through the house to the sitting room. Just as he had guessed there sat his parents awaiting his arrival. His mother sat, prim and proper, a small smile on her face. His father stood proud and strong a grim expression upon his face. He looked at Scorpius and then he looked at Lily. A frown marred his otherwise handsome features.

Scorpius walked over to greet his mother with a small hug, careful not to muss her new dress. His parents had been told that they would meet his long time girlfriend today and that had meant a shopping trip. They wanted to impress the young woman that their son spoke so highly of.

Scorpius turned to his father who was still frowning in Lily's direction. Lily had the same pleasant smile upon her face. No one looking in would guess she was uncomfortable in the least. Scorpius stepped forward to receive his greeting from his father. The two shook hands and Draco patted his son on the shoulder.

"Well Scorpius, it is good to see you home, but I thought you were bringing your girlfriend to meet us today." There was little warmth in his father's voice, but it did not faze Scorpius. This was a typical meeting between father and son. They were not openly affectionate in his family. It was one of his worries about this meeting. Deep down he was worried that Lily would see this and want to break the engagement. She was so used to open affection that he was afraid his family's cold demeanor would scare her off.

Scorpius cleared his throat and motioned for Lily to walk up. "I did. You have met her before, but it has been some time. Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend, Lily Potter."

Scorpius watched as his mother's eyes widened in shock and his father sucked in a quick breath. They stared wide eyed as Lily stepped forward. She made a small curtsey to Scorpius' mother. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet ma'am. I can see where Scorpius gets his good looks however. He has your eyes." Lily turned to Draco. "And it is a pleasure to see you again sir. I hope you are well since our last meeting."

Lily looked Draco in the face and the man was again struck by the confidence in such a small thing. She did not back away from his stare and she was very pleasant. He knew that this child had to have been told stories from her father's days at school. He knew that they did not paint him a good light. In fact, he was probably portrayed as an evil villain who ate babies and destroyed lives on a whim. But this child stood and looked him in the eye with a smile on her face. Quite honestly, it threw him off and he did not know what to think.

Instead he cleared his throat. "I see. Well, hmm, it is nice to meet you again. I, ah, suppose we should go to dinner." He reached down to help his wife up and they led the younger couple into the dinning room.

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner was tense. It was not the disaster Scorpius had imagined, but it was still tense. They ate in silence for most of the first course. The only conversation was that between Draco and Scorpius. Scorpius had tried to start some small talk, but it had failed. Lily sat silently next to him while his mother sat silently next to his father. His grandfather sat at the end of the table opposite his father who sat at the head of the table. Lucius glanced at Lily throughout dinner alternately glaring at her or muttering insults that were just audible enough for Lily and Scorpius to hear.

Finally Lily had enough and had smiled up at his grandfather. "Actually, sir, I do not believe my father's family was bred from toads. I do think they were something along the line of pollywogs in anything."

Scorpius had to use every bit of control he had not to snort the soup out of his mouth. Lily had turned from his grandfather to take another sip of her soup. She looked up at Draco, who was staring open mouthed at the girl who had just stood up to Lucius Malfoy. "This is wonderful soup. Might I get the recipe? My grandmother would love it."

The dinner continued on. As course after course appeared, Scorpius felt dread build. He knew they had to tell them, but he just couldn't find an appropriate way to do it. His parents still sat, refusing to engage in talk of any sort. His grandfather was still muttering insults and looking up to see Lily's reaction. She said nothing else to him but only smiled blandly at him. Near the end she finally did break down though. She laughed at a particularly colorful insult.

"Well sir, you are very creative when it comes to my family, I will give you that." Nothing was upsetting her. She was rolling with everything and Scorpius felt himself fall in love all over again. That little laugh had given him the courage to finally talk. He stood up, smiling at Lily. He looked up to his parents. His father continued to eat but his mother gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Well, as you know, I have been dating someone for awhile now. I know I have not done right by her or by you because I have not taken the time to introduce her to you before now. I do think that you know I care for her deeply thought because I have told you many stories. That is why I wanted to bring her today." He reached for her hand and pulled her next to him. "A few days ago I asked Lily a very important question. I asked her to be my wife and she agreed." He turned to his family a beaming smile on his face.

At the end of the table his grandfather had pushed back his chair and was storming out the door now yelling about Potter's corrupting his family. His mother gave a small yell and had feinted away. Her body was sprawled across the floor, covered in the bowl of ice cream she had knocked off the table in her fall. His father stared, a horrified look on his face. His mouth was open and the spoon was still in the air. The ice cream was dripping onto his lap, but Draco took no notice.

Lily and Scorpius slowly sat down. Scorpius heaved a sigh and was about to turn to Lily with an apology when he heard her laugh softly in his ear. "Well, it could have been worse."

Scorpius put his head in his hands, not sure if he should laugh or cry.

XXXXXXXX

Again, so sorry it took so long. I have hit some major writers block with this one. I hope it ends soon. I also have three stories going one so it is taking me longer than normal. (I know, excuses excuses) I do hope it is worth the wait though. Ok, off to tyoe the next chapter for the next story. Thanks againfor all the readers and double thanks for all the reviewers. You guys get cookies!


	4. A Raccoon Clown

Scorpius glanced at Lily and almost chuckled. If he had thought he could get away with the show of mirth, he would have just to relieve the tension. Lily was currently sitting in an overly hard chair in his parents house. His mother was hovering over an army of people as they poked and prodded at Lily.

His parents had finally overcome their shock a few days after the announcement. This had been followed by several attempts to get him to call the whole thing off or to postpone announcements until 'he was sure this was the one for him.' They had even gone as far as threatening to cut him out of the will. After he had reminded them that he was an only child and there was no where else for the money to go, they had rethought that idea. They certainly were not letting anyone else have their family fortunes. They had threatened to simply cut him off financially until he reminded them that he was doing well for himself and could easily support himself and a new bride even without her family fortune.

He had been good natured at first but it had soon led to a number of yelling matches between himself and his father. This had led to his mother leaving the room hysterical. After a week, he finally mentioned that they were planning to make the announcement to the papers and his parents had quickly calmed down.

That was why Lily was currently stuck in the chair. His mother had declared if they were going to make the announcement they would do so properly. She was not going to allow some 'country bumpkins and halfbreed screwups' to plan this wedding. It was their only child after all. While it was not a ringing endorsement for his future in-laws, he decided this was better than the crying fits from earlier.

Lily had been good natured and agreed to let his mother take care of arranging the photos for the paper. Now she was trapped in a chair as makeup artists, hair specialists, and his mother's personal dress robe maker were attacking his future wife.

He almost laughed again as a wand sprayed liberal amounts of toxic fumes to help keep her hair in place. At least she had been able to keep them from dying her hair. His mother had declared it a hideous shade of red that went with nothing from her wardrobe. One look from Lily had stopped that train of thought immediately.

After a few hours, Lily was declared finished and was ordered not to move. He looked at his fiancé and her dazed frown. She turned wide copper eyes at him.

"What the hell just happened?"

This time he did chuckle. "That would be my mother. This is normal. Any time the press gets involved she gets like this. Everything must be perfect and in place. You're lucky she didn't go overboard this time."

She glanced around, looking for a mirror. "If this is her normally, I would hate to see overboard."

She finally got her hands on a hand mirror. He walked forward and kept her from lifting it. She frowned at him. "Let go Scor. I want to see the results."

"Ummm, you may not want to do that Lils."

"Why…It can't be that bad."

He shrugged and attempted to hold in a laugh. He watched as the shock froze her features. She reached a hand to her face which was powdered and pale except for some very heavy eyes. Her hair was curled and scrunched and seemed to defy gravity. It was elegant sure, but a bit over the top with a high peak in the back and a slicked down front. Her robe was a deep emerald with a high collared neck with a stiff frill of lace. Scorpius attempted again to put in a serious face.

"Mother says it is the very latest look."

She turned her dark eyes on him. "I look like a clown." She glanced in horror at her image again. "I look like a raccoon with a clown wig."

"It's not that bad." He was really unconvincing and her look let him know she did not find it amusing. He smirked at her. "Hey don't give me that look. I wanted to elope remember. I knew how this would end up and this is just the start of it. They feel the need to look good for everyone so they will go through great lengths to look good for the cameras. They will want to show the world that they approve of this and they have a great relationship with their son's future wife. Get ready to enter hell."

Scorpius barely dodged the mirror as he ran out of the room laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The photo shoot was not as bad as he thought it would be. It had gone quickly and had turned out a decent photo despite Lily's forced smile. He could see that she was already dreading the next round of publicity shots, though she would probably insist that she get to be in charge of her own look for the next one.

At the photo shoot, his parents had smiled politely and exclaimed that they were thrilled their son was marrying such a charming young girl. In private, they still hounded him a bit on holding off on actually going through with the marriage.

With one set of parents down, the tired couple headed over to the next house for that photo shoot. They decided that it was going to be better in the long run if they kept the families as separate as possible.

A quick scrub and change and Lily was ready to have her picture taken with her parents. This was a very different experience. His parents had been stiff and proper. They had been quiet and still, waiting for the photographer to finish. His mother had taken control to ensure that the lighting and such was just right. She looked for perfection and as far as she was concerned, she knew how to achieve that.

The atmosphere had been tense to say the least despite the assurances of their pride in their son's choice. It had taken a lot of energy to maintain a serene smile. Very rarely did Lily ever let things get to her, but this had taken a lot out of her. He could see it in her walk and the slump of her shoulders.

Before they walked down to meet everyone for pictures he pulled her tight against himself. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are."

She gave a tired laugh. "Now that I am out of those hideous robes."

"No…you would be beautiful in a garbage bag. I love you and I am impressed in the way you handled my parents."

She smiled and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. As she pulled away he saw the twinkle return to her eyes. "Well, if we can survive that, we can survive anything. Bring the wedding on."

He chuckled and kissed her again. He felt her melt into him and he smiled against her lips. Before she could deepen the kiss he pulled away. He hooked her arm through him. "I believe we are expected for round two. Are you ready?"

"Let hell begin."

They entered the living room of the Burrow to see the smiling faces of Harry and Ginny. Lily hugged them. Her energy seemed to return. "Where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Good to see you pumpkin nose. They went to get some stuff for dinner so we can get these photos finished up. You look a bit tired."

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. It's just a different atmosphere. I am ready for dinner and bed."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Just wait. Unfortunately you are not a low profile couple. I can remember your mother and my wedding. I thought that was highly publicized, but something tells me this will be a circus. I will try to keep them away Lily, but be prepared." Scorpius looked at Harry and saw sadness in his eyes. He knew that all Harry had ever wanted for his children was a normal life, and now there was no way he could give that to them. No matter what this was a big thing and they would have to accept the fact that the wizarding world would want to know every detail.

Lily grinned her understanding. "I know you will. We are prepared. As long as we have each other we should be fine. And as long as I can borrow the cloak, I should survive.

Harry laughed. "You have a deal."

Before more could be said there was a knock on the door and the photographer entered. Hell round two began.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sat around at dinner, Scorpius thought back on the day and the differences. The second shoot had been full of laughter and movement. Ginny and Harry threw arms around each other and the kids. Harry posed kissing Lily's cheek and Ginny hugged Scorpius.

It was a happy carefree moment. Even if Harry did not like the spotlight, he still knew that his daughter needed the extra attention from him. It was the most open Scorpius had ever seen the Potters in front of the cameras.

It was also much shorter. Harry allowed only brief time before he requested their privacy again. They answered a few quick questions and politely escorted the newspaper people out.

Now the family sat around the table replaying the day for each other. There was more laughter and contentment. Hugs were in abundance and the air around them seemed to sing.

Under the table Scor held Lily's hand. She gave it a squeeze and he settled back with a smile. Yes, if they could survive the planning, they could survive anything. As long as they had each other….and the invisibility cloak.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nope, I'm not dead, though you probably thought I was. I am back into writing now that summer is winding down. For those of you with ideas, I welcome them all. I have had some severe writers block and it would help a lot. Ok, off I go to write the next chapter for my other stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
